villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spandam
Spandam is the leader of the CP9 in One Piece. He is a cowardly Government agent who would do anything for his own being. He is the main antagonist in the Enies Lobby Saga but the main threat is really his right-hand man, Rob Lucci. He also appears in One Piece Film: Gold as the secondary antagonist. He is the archenemy of Franky and Robin. He was voiced by Masaya Onosaka in the Japanese version, and Christopher Corey Smith in the English dubbed version. Personality At most times, Spandam can be very klutzy and tends to spill his hot coffee on himself. He also has the habit to get hurt making him mostly a comedic villain like Buggy. However, Spandam can also be a malicious individual, especially at times when he is gloating over his opponents. Spandam would even hit Robin which is an act that even disgusts Rob Lucci himself. Spandam is greedy for power as he desires Pluton to destroy all countries with lives to kill not only pirates but innocence people too. Spandam's clumsiness has made a fool of himself as he is nothing but an idiot. He thinks Luffy defeated 5 marines instead of hearing 500. He lied Oimo and Kashi to work for the Government for their freedom. His beliefs of the might of the World Government would only led him nothing but their own downfall. Spandam holds a grudge on Franky (formally known as Cutty Flam) for breaking his nose and destroyed the blueprints of Pluton. Abilities Spandam, despite being the leader of CP9, is the weakest member with him even being weaker than a common Marine. However, Spandam makes up for it by being very manipulative as he managed to trick the people of Water 7 and Jorge into thinking Tom was the one that attacked the judicial ship. Spandam also wields a sword called "Funkfreed" that actually "ate" a Devil Fruit known as the Zo Zo no Mi which is a Zoan based Devil Fruit that allows the sword to transform into either an elephant hybrid or a full elephant. Biography Years ago, Spandam, along with his CP5 agents at the time, was sent to Water 7 to uncover the blueprints to an ancient weapon known as Pluton that is able to destroy the world. Spandam knew that Tom had the blueprints but the fisherman shipwright claims he doesn't have the blueprints and sends Spandam on his way. However, Spandam is displeased even more so that Tom is going to be let go despite being involved in building the ship Oro Jackson for the Pirate King Gol D. Roger. Spandam then sets up a plan that involves him using his CP5 agents to steal Franky's (going by Cutty Flam at the time) battleships and attacks the judicial ship. Spandam's plan manages to work as he is able to frame Tom and his shipwrights (Iceberg and Franky) for the crime. Tom manages to punch Spandam away but this only urges the Marines to tranquillize Tom. Jorge then orders the Marines to let go of Iceberg and Franky and take Tom on board the Puffing Tom where he will be taken to Enies Lobby to be executed. Soon, Spandam is pistol-whipped by Franky scarring his face for life and Spandam orders the Marines to take him down. Franky manages to get away but soon reappears in the front of the Sea Train Puffing Town. However, Franky ends up getting run over much to Spandam's delight and continue on to Enies Lobby. Gallery Spandam_weilding_Funkfreed.jpg Trivia *Spandam's mask may be a reference to the mask worn by former WWE wrestler Mick Foley's alter ego Mankind. *Spandam is based on a panda given the animal theme of One Piece. *In One Piece Film: Gold, even though he was taking orders from Lucci, Spandam's hatred and vengeance towards Luffy drove the plot. Unlike Lucci, he also faced Luffy in a brief altercation. *His act of provoking Luffy to burn the Government flag is what caused the government to discover Luffy is Dragon's son, which in turn would cause Sakazuki to try to kill Luffy during the war which eventually leads to Ace's sacrifice and death, which would result in the series time-skip. In a way, Spandam drove the plot of the entire series after the Enies Lobby Saga. **Also, despite never being seen as a big enemy to him, in many ways, Spandam is the complete opposite of Luffy. While Luffy is brave, strong, cares for his crew and related to an anti-government hero, Spandam is cowardly, weak, tried to sell his team out and is related to a government villain. Navigation Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:One Piece Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Liars Category:Incompetent Category:Hypocrites Category:Dimwits Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Strategic Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Minion Category:Comic Relief Category:Egotist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Misogynists Category:Faux Affably Evil